finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' I'm gonna destroy EVERYTHING! Ooh! A new plaything? Toying with your prey is fun. I'm not letting you go. Piece-of-cake! — when HP is low Turn about victory coming right up. — when HP is low I'm gonna have to play rough! — when opponent is stronger Looks like a durable toy... — when opponent is stronger Do you think you can beat me? — when opponent is weaker You're LOWER than lower than dirt! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Oh... just some scum. Not gonna let you die quickly... Hm... where should I start? Time to deal out the hurt! Oooh, a new plaything! Did you come to be destroyed? — when opponent is stronger How long will you last? — when opponent is stronger I have no use for you! — when HP is low Now I can go crazy! — when HP is low Come and get me! Too late for tears now! Destruction to ALL! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Welcome to my one man show! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Your life's worth nothing. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle There's the last lamb! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' I hate guys like you the most. — Warrior of Light You battle-obsessed nimrod! — Garland Ewwwwwww... Aren't you hot? — Firion You are less than worthless! — The Emperor Time for your punishment, little one! — Onion Knight Get lost, fossil. — Cloud of Darkness Goody two-shoes. — Cecil Completed your funeral arrangements? — Golbez Let me take that load off your shoulders. — Bartz Destruction without death? Bo-ring. — Exdeath Time to come home to Papa. — Terra Who's THAT handsome devil? — Kefka Ahh, the smell of inexperience! — Cloud Ehh, what IS it that you want? — Sephiroth I see a poser! — Squall How about you give me that power? — Ultimecia One of us is not serious enough. — Zidane I am not in the mood. — Kuja Go back to the beach already. — Tidus Meatheads, meatheads everywhere... — Jecht Now you've got what it takes to destroy the world! — Shantotto Just another loser... — Gabranth The sweet scent of death! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Don't go getting your eyebrows in a furrow. — Warrior of Light Retire already if you're so tired. — Garland Fields of flowers on the brain? — Firion Look at who I get to mess with next! — The Emperor It's time for children to go to bed. — Onion Knight Let's bury this ancient relic back into the ground. — Cloud of Darkness I hate half-baked cookies like you! — Cecil Well, look who it is, the traitor. — Kain The older one's half-baked too! — Golbez Are you a traveling comedian? — Bartz I'm... at a lost for words... — Exdeath I can show you the way to hell. — Gilgamesh I have no use for a rag doll. — Terra Now that's what I call a true work of art! — Kefka Mistaked tight-lipped for being cool? — Cloud My, what a rude missy! — Tifa You are dangerous on so many levels. — Sephiroth You are sure talkative... in your head. — Squall Would you look at this clown? — Laguna Using time to get rid of those wrinkles? — Ultimecia Gimme back my heart, please? — Zidane Am I gonna see another hissy fit? — Kuja Why don't you go hang ten? — Tidus Would you summon the Destroyer? Pretty please? — Yuna Look at what the cat dragged in. — Jecht You're older than me? — Shantotto Relax, just destroy everything! — Prishe You can't... read between the lines? — Vaan Want to go home with me, Fido? — Gabranth A female swordsman? Unbearable. — Lightning Power of Discord? Don't mind if I do! — Chaos Hehe. It's Showtime! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: Stern Eyes Kefka: "You're about to learn why 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose'!" Vaan: "Always happy to take out the trash!" Treachery of the Gods: An Undocumented Battle Kefka: "Whaddaya say ya give me back that thing of mine you borrowed?" Vaan: "Why don't you try and take it?" Light to All: The Chosen Path Kefka: "You were such an excellent puppet." Terra: "I won't let you destroy anymore!" Light to All: Trust Kefka: "Ohhh, I'm not in the mood." Zidane: "Don't get cheeky with me!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Kefka: "Destroy, destroy, destroy, DESTROY!" Terra: "Are you being tormented too?" Battle Freeze! — when using Twisty-Turny Blizzaga Zappo! — when using Lickity-Split Thundaga Dance, dance! — when using Zap-Trap Thundaga You'll be well done! — when using Extra-Crispy Firaga Take this! — when using Waggle-Wobbly Firaga Come on, come on, come on! — when using Scatter Spray Blizzaga Be careful! — when using Ultima Don't mess with me! — when using Havoc Wing This is gonna hurt! Did I get him? (Note, sometimes "This is gonna hurt!" is omitted) — when using Trine Special delivery! — when using Hyperdrive (short charge) What a rush! — when using Hyperdrive (long charge) Whad'ya think of this? Does it hurt? DOES IT!? — when using Forsaken Watch this! — when activating EX Mode Be careful! Watch this... — when EX Burst begins Whad'ya think of this? Come on, come on, come on! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed It's filling me up! That was titillating... — with perfect EX Burst execution Not gonna work! — when activating EX Revenge Call for a clown? — when used as Assist Inconceivable... — final blow Sample Voices NO!! Whoa-hohohohohoho. Hehehehehe. Such magnificent power! Don't you forget it! Victory ''Dissidia'' Now, who'll be my next victim? That was hardly worth destroying... I can't stop laughing! There's NOTHING I can't do!!! Victory is MINE! — when HP is low ...heeheehee! — when HP is low You are pathetic. — when opponent is stronger *hums Victory Fanfare* — when opponent is stronger Any last words? — when opponent is weaker You get what you deserve! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Maybe I was too strong? This is why I can't stop! Lick the dirt off my shoes! Come back soon! You're makin' me blush... I am the BEST! Hehe boy, I am hot! It's fun to be nearly killed, huh? — when low on HP Defeat ''Dissidia'' Huh? Why am I not moving...? Un-be-LEEEVE-able! I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE YOU! Ohh...Poor, poor me... We are NOT amused. Graaah! I'll remember this! Don't think you've won this! — when opponent is stronger Huh? When did that happen? — when opponent is stronger Critical failure! — when opponent is weaker Ker-plunk. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' HA! How dull... I WILL pay you back for this. Huh? I can't move? I'll pay you back... with interest. You didn't have to get serious! On the contrary! I was the one broken. I'm sorry! Let me go... Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes